


Flower ghost field

by voidz_gei



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidz_gei/pseuds/voidz_gei
Summary: The king insists on getting a tutor for his dear son, the prince of Dreamland. an uneducated son could never rule a kindgom, had said the king. time grows longer, and the heart of two boys grows with it. can the state of a once peaceful kingdom stay the same forever? and will their love follow the same path?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 1





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ˜”*°Hey, hi, hello, eya, soooo where do I start? My name is void, and I love angst, mcyts and writing so here we are. I really don’t know where this is going, since I write most of this when im bored ,,, enjoy? Idk. To be completely honest, having 1 hit would be awesome. English isn’t my first language, so bear with me, also all of this is happening like- a loooong time ago so they live in a castle and shit. Idk I don’t fw history.also why tf did no one tell me u had to do a summary. like that shit hard af. i hate it. anyways, Have fun. Or cry. Idc.˜”*°

_➥_

_``Dear george, Destiny made our path cross some time ago now. Words are dancing inside my head, and I can’t quite explain the feeling I have whenever you’re around. I never thought your stubborn self could have that many sides. You proved me wrong. Goodbyes are never my strong point George, they never were._ ``

The ink on my pen traveled on the paper, following the lead of my shaky hands. I couldn’t help but smile trough the tears streaming down my face, thinking of the delicate tone of his voice, the sweet emotion constantly veiling his gaze, the warmth of my body pressed against his, the sincerity every time his lips collapsed on mine. The way he played with my hands when he was bored, and he messed with my hair when I was leaning on his lap. The contrast between his pale skin and the mix color of the blue hyacinths and the white gladiolus.

Soon enough my pen slipped out of my hands , falling on the ground with an echo that broke the ringing in my ears , while the tears on my face started blurring my vision. How in god’s name did I end up here.


	2. its not a proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter. uuuh, yeah sorry. imagine his dad however you like tbh.

*5 months earlier*

➥

“sir, your father is waiting for you in the library” 

A hand landed on my shoulder, getting me out of my thoughts. My glance turned to the butler beside me.

“dont call me that Nick. You know i hate it” 

he lightly chuckled, moving his hand to my back to pat it.

“you know how it is Clay, i dont make the rules. I dont think your father cares whether we’re friends or not. im just a butler.”

i cracked a smile in pity

“well you’re my favorite butler sappy nappy”

i answered, blowing a kiss towards him. he rolled his eyes in response, moving his body to face the door of my unnecessarily big room.

“you better go before your daddy blames your tardiness on me” 

i nodded, sighing while getting up before walking to the tall wooden door. i took a final glance at Nick, sharing a smile before closing the door, heading to the library. 

My breath was getting heavier every time i took a step, and i surprised myself thinking the hair of my messy mullet brushing against my neck was annoying. 

why am i so tense? 

i nervously looked around, counting the pillars that composed the wide corridor, watching the numerous butlers getting in and out of rooms and the red carpet i was dirtying with my boots.

i took a final turn in the stone staircase, greeting the man guarding the door with a quick nod. the door opened in front of me, revealing the tall bookshelves sitting on the right and left of the room. the path in the middle was cleared, only leaving wooden tables in the complete back, where father was sitting. anxiety started building up im my chest as i approached him, his back facing me and hiding his expression.

was he angry? proud? i rolled my eyes to myself. 

why on earth would he be proud of me ?

i silently took a seat beside him, looking at the garden trough the glass in front of me to avoid his gaze. 

“clay?”

he spoke softly, staring into the same window i was observing. 

“yes father,”

i answered plainly. 

“you know what’s bound to happen soon, in a few years perhaps?”

i looked down

“yes, i know it”

an innocent smile took place on his face. 

“of course, you will take my place. do you think you have enough worth?” 

i paused, thinking for a few seconds

“yes”

i lied. ruling an entire kingdom? id die before doing that. maybe procrastinating isn’t that much of a bad thing. i didn’t want to think about it for now. 

“that’s good, but you know that you have to work for it” 

“yes”

i quickly answered. 

“and with that comes education”

i frowned 

“what?”

he continued, ignoring my question. 

“that is why i hired a tutor”

i clenched my fists, ignoring the anger building up inside me. 

“dont i have a say in this?”

“its for your best, your lack of knowledge is stopping you clay”

i closed my eyes in disbelief.

“lack of knowledge?”

i spoke out loud. 

i maybe wasn’t the smartest, but i most definitely wasn’t a complete idiot either. the exaggeration made me sick. was he that desperate for me to be marked in history? as the greatest king perhaps. but the millions books patiently waiting on these bookshelves were invisible to him, and of course, it had to be a tutor. 

“when am i starting?”

i finally continued

“tomorrow, son”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna point out that when i say mullet i swear its not one of THOSE crusty ass mullet- its like a cool one. anyways


End file.
